


Eighth story,  “We weren't born in golden cribs.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boarding School, Can we ignore the fact Bruce Wayne is a crappy dad in this story OK, Crossover, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Meet-Cute, Multiverse, My sons are adorable, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Rich dads, School Uniforms, Sons, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mentioned of the Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #7:  "A Crossover between DC universe and Marvel Universe." or  “The time Peter met Dick.





	Eighth story,  “We weren't born in golden cribs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. 
> 
> I have no excuses, you can throw sh*t at me and insult me but I´ve committed a sin that not many people like: mixing the Marvel universe with the DC universe. I didn't see many fanfics about these two and I don't get it. What's wrong with you people? Don't be like that. 
> 
> I've been craving to write something like this ever since I saw a fanart (I'll leave it below for you to see it too.)
> 
> Enjoy!

_“A private school? But why??”_

 

_“Because you need a proper education.”_

 

_“B-but… I like my current school!”_

 

_“Listen, the adult is talking and this adult has the last word.”_

 

_“But Dad! What about Ned and Michelle? I won't be able to see them!”_

 

_“Don't be ridiculous, of course, you'll see them. You got the weekends.”_

 

_“It won't be the same as before...”_

 

_“Don't be a cry baby, you'll like the new school, it's at your level and you won't get bored in class. Don't you believe in me?”_

 

_“Of course I do, but..”_

 

_“Come on, get your stuff ready. Tomorrow Happy will take us early in the morning.”_

 

 

How do I start? Well, my name is Peter. Before I was adopted, I was Peter Parker but now I' m Peter Stark, and yes, my father is a billionaire himself. I can't complain about my life after being adopted, living in wealth is a once in a lifetime experience for someone like me who always had financial limitations. Tony isn't exactly an ideal father to others but it works for me, and Pepper is undoubtedly the loving mother I, unfortunately, don't remember having. I've been Tony and Pepper's son since I was twelve, and I'm now fourteen. My story is long and unhappy, but I'm not here to tell that right now.

 

Honestly, my life as a teenager remained the same even after my name changed to Stark; I kept going to the same old school, I kept going alongside my two best friends and Flash is the same usual asshole. Everything was as it was meant to be, but that has already changed. Before the school term begins, Tony decided to make a few ~~(more)~~ changes in my life. Tomorrow will be the day I start a new school, I will be alone and full of complete strangers, surely rich and spoiled kids.

 

It's morning already, I was very late talking with Ned and MJ, _"we're going to miss you but you'll be fine",_ they are positive in all this, they deserve more than they think.

 

_"Kid I don't have all day, hurry up."_

 

_“Ah! Yes, sorry Happy, I'm goin'.”_

 

_“Are you nervous? That' s odd in you, you're always fussy like you're a puppy.”_

 

_“What? I´m not fussy!”_

 

_“Yes, you are. Happy isn’t´ wrong.”_

 

_“Dad!”_

 

The journey didn't take long, maybe half an hour. The school is more like a private academy or institute, with a huge campus and ... uniforms?

 

_“Are those- Are those uniforms? Do I have to wear uniforms? I refused.”_

 

_“Come on, they don't look bad. You'll look as handsome as me.”_

 

I don't feel like arguing, Tony's always like that. I just look at him with a _“It’s not funny at all."_ look.

 

After saying goodbye to Tony and Happy, my first day just started. Most of the students looked like posh kids, well tidied up and I almost heard slightly funny accents.  

 

_“Stark?”_

 

_“A-ah! Yes!”_

 

_“You're a bit late.”_

 

_“Really? Oh, sorry.”_

 

_“It´s not a problem but make sure it doesn't happen again. This is your classroom.”_

 

 

I feel like I'm having a panic attack. Everyone was already sitting in place, staring at me.

Classes are very enjoyable, I can't deny that. For the first time I don't feel bored and an urge to sleep. The first two hours we had English Literature, not my area but still interesting and nurturing. I´m sure Michelle would be pleased with this class. During the break, I saw how they formed small groups, almost as if they had known each other since the beginning. At first, none of them seemed to pay attention to me, but I'm no fool, I noticed how they secretly stared at me and chatted right in their ears.

 

 

_“You're Tony Stark's son, aren't you?”_

 

_“Is it true you're his bastard son?”_

 

_“What are you talking about, wasn't he adopted?”_

 

_“I heard that he rented a womb because Mrs Pepper can't have children...”_

 

 

I´m confused, what are they talking about? You don't start a conversation that way unless... unless you want to be deliberately impolite. Well, posh and rude kids, if I could stand Flash, I can stand any child born with a golden spoon in their mouth.

 

 

_“Hey, leave him alone if you don't want to get in trouble.”_

 

_“Or what, little Wayne?”_

 

_“Believe me; you don't want to find out. Get lost. The same goes for all of you.”_

 

_“Tsk, let's go, they're not worth it. Both are toys purchased anyway.”_

 

 

My saviour is a pale-looking boy with slightly short black hair. His height is somewhat similar to mine, and I suppose his age too.

 

 

_“Sorry for that, these fancy children are usually friendlier, but they behave like that to anyone not born of a golden crib. I´m Dick Grayson by the way.”_

 

Grayson? But I heard Wayne. I'm pretty sure I've heard that surname somewhere before.

 

_“Oh, um- Hi. My name´s Peter! Peter P- Stark.”_

 

_“Wow, a Stark. Your father is Tony Stark? I admire his work! Not of the war weapons, to be honest.”_

 

_“Yeah, me too. That's his dark past.”_

 

_“Have you already been around school? Well, it's awfully big and I don't think you can finish everything before the second class period.”_

 

_“No, I just got here!”_

 

_“I'm happy to be your tour guide! Of course, if you want!”_

 

 

My impression of him is really good; he’s a very cheerful and chatty guy, almost chattier than me! We have a lot in common, we both like Science and Quantum Physics. He’s a fan of comics and Star Wars. Maybe I won't be as lonely as I thought.  

 

 

We parted after talking for twenty-or-so minutes; sadly we're not in the same classroom. Hours passed, classes continued and finally, it was time for another break.

 

 

_"You know, there are lots of sons of celebrities and powerful people here. This school is just an excuse to have contacts in the future."_

 

_“Classes are nice though.”_

 

_“Well, I'm not complaining. Bruce used to make me study at home. That's just a pain in the ass.”_

 

_“Bruce? Your brother?”_

 

_“Um? Don't you know? Oh, that's new to me. My adoptive father is Bruce Wayne.”_

 

_“Wait what? Are you talking about—You mean Bruce? Wayne Bruce? The same that I know?”_

 

_“Is there another Bruce Wayne? Please, no; that would be a disgrace.”_

 

_“I'm a fan of him! And I want to know his secret to have that body.”_

 

_“You're being honest, I like it. Well, he only trained hard for years, there aren't many secrets left.”_

 

_“In that case, I'd like to know about his training routine. Oh, I could ask him so many questions! I admire the effort to reduce poverty and the use of technology for-“_

 

_“Wow wow, easy. Bruce isn't as social as Tony Stark. He has a talent for scaring babies.”_

 

_“Well, I'm not a baby! He can't scare me!”_

 

 

The first day of school was pretty good. I made only one friend (well, I guess, we don't have that confidence yet but I can imagine we'll be good friends) and some of my classmates were kind enough not to behave like assholes.

 

 

By the time school was over, many were gone except Dick and I.

 

 

_“Honestly, I don't understand why they take so long to pick me up. I don't even see the point of a school being half an hour from the city.”_

 

_“Same. Happy's probably late because of the traffic.”_

 

_“Happy? ls that even a name?”_

 

_“He's both our personal driver! Oh, and dad´s assistant. His real name is Harold but we call him Happy!”_

 

_“And why´s that?”_

 

_“Because he never smiles!”_

 

_“That makes sense, it reminds me of the Joker.”_

 

_“The Joker?”_

 

_“Oh, It seems Alfred has finally decided to come! I almost thought I'd be abandoned.”_

 

_“Is he your driver?”_

 

_“No, he's our butler, but from time to time he comes to pick me up.”_

 

_“A butler? That´s awesome dude!”_

 

_“Ha, kind of. Look, that car must be for you.”_

 

_“You're right. Happy! over here! Happy! Do you hear me?”_

 

_“Kid, I'm not deaf or blind. Get in, I' m not your personal butler or nanny sitter.”_

 

_“Wow, you were not kidding, he really is worthy to be called Happy. Well, see you tomorrow Peter!”_

 

_“Yeah, see ya! Say hi to Bruce for me!”_

 

_“Next time you'll tell him, don't worry. In return, I want to greet the famous Tony Stark!”_

 

 

Happy gave me a _"What the hell was that?"_ look, but he didn't ask me anything. Once home I could only think of telling Ned and MJ about Dick and Bruce, and how the classes weren't so bad.

 

 

_“Hey kid, how was your first day?”_

_“Dad! I have a lot to tell you, but before that, can I have your permission to visit Bruce Wayne?”_

 

 

 Then, Tony spit out his coffee.

 

 

_“Kid, what the hell are you talking about?”_

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

__

 

**_By  @ _rhymewithrachel__ **

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted as much as possible to write each one' s personality properly. I probably failed, but at least I tried... don't blame me, I don't read a Batman comic book since I was thirteen. I almost forgot what Dick Grayson was like, poor bastard, he had it all bad in his life. He was the only Robin to me, the others didn't even catch my attention.


End file.
